The Letter
by meta-warrior
Summary: After a funeral Fumu and Kirby find a letter...


**The letter**

_He's gone…__ Meta knight…is…dead…_ thought Fumu as she was marching in a some like caravan but this wasn't a common caravan, this was a funeral march she turn an look a long line; almost everyone was there walking to the pupuland's graveyard, then look in front of the caravan, where were Sir Arthur and the others star warriors carrying the coffin, and behind them sword knight and blade knight in spite of their armors you could perceive that this was a great lost for them, and if you listen carefully you could hear their sobs. She finally watch Kirby, who was next to her, and took his hand, she knew that this was also hard to him, too much misfortunes in such a short time she couldn't really believe it, she could see in his eyes the sadness and guilt, something she didn't know how to help it.

Then the caravan stopped in front of a little hole; where sword and blade put the coffin gently down, some words were speak, and finally buried. The silence reigned.

At it was buried Fumu thought of all what happen in all this time since kirby came, she get to the conclusion that meta knight was a great help but at the end he just care about star warriors, and nothing else, she felt angry about that but she couldn't show it, this time she look at Kirby again looking at the suffering of the little puffball, a suffer that he didn't worth it she thought as she look at the grave of the star warrior that said "meta knight, great star warrior" she couldn't bared see that but for the sake of his little friend she just stay quiet

-------------------------------------------

The next day, Fumu and Kirby went to Sword and Blade's room to help them to pack everything about meta knight. While Kirby where playing… I mean… sweeping the room, Fumu was taking off all the books of the shelf, the job was almost finish, when she find the last book was a big red book that Fumu took carefully when she took it something fall, Kirby took it and start waving it; and give it to Fumu, who take a look, it was a letter.

Fumu recognize the mark in the envelope and she open it and clearly see it, it was really from Meta knight, "he left a letter for Kirby" she said anxiously.

Kirby look at the old piece of paper very curiously and then neared Fumu asking her to read it for him.

She nodded and sits on a chair that was next to her while Kirby sits on the floor.

"_Dear Kirby:_

_If you are reading this then the inevitable has happened__; and before leaving please listen the advices of this old warrior, advices that life leave me, hoping this could help you and to avoid committing my mistakes…_

_After a time__, you'll learn that the sun will burn you if you expose too much…_

_You'll accept that including good persons could hurt you once in a while and you have to forgive them._

_You'll learn that talking can heal the soul's aches…_

_You'll discover that it takes you years to built a confidence but it hardly takes you seconds to destroy it and you also will be able to do things that you'll regret the rest of your life._

_You'll learn that new friendships continue growing in spite of the distance, that no matter what you have, but the people you have around your life, and that good friends are the family which we let us to choose._

_You'll discover that we often take so lightly the persons we care and that's why we always must tell them that we love them, because we'll never be sure when will be the last time we'll them._

_You'll learn that situations and the setting around us have influence of what we do. You'll begin to learn that we __mustn't compare us with other ones, but when want to copy to be better._

_You'll discover it takes you time to became the person you want to, and time is really short… you'll learn that it doesn't matter where you came form, but where you are going and if you don't anyplace helps you_

_You'll learn that heroes are the people that did what was needed and accept the consequences…you'll learn that that patience requires a lot of practice…_

_You'll discover that often, people who expect to kick you when you're down, maybe will be the few ones who help you to stand up_

_Mature have to be with the experience you get than the years you've lived._

_You'll learn never tell a child that his dreams are __ridiculous, because few things are so embarrassing and would be a tragedy if he believes it because you would be stealing his hope._

_You'll learn that when you feel anger, it's right to have it; however that doesn't mean be cruel. You'll discover that just because someone doesn't love you the way you want, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you with all his heart, because there are people that love us, but don't know how to show it._

_Not always is enough to be forgiven by __someone, often you'll have to learn to forgive yourself. You'll learn that with the same severity you judge, you'll be judged and in some moment condemn._

_You'll learn than it doesn't matter in how many parts your heart is thorn, the world doesn't stop to fix it.  
You'll learn that time is something that you can return; therefore, you must seed your own garden and garnish your soul, instead of wait to somebody that get you flowers._

_That and just then you'll really know what really cares, that you're strong and you will be able to go much far of what you think when you thought that you can do more._

_And always remember is really valuable when you have the might to face up!_

_The only regret that I have is that I won't see how you grow up into a great warrior. I beg you Kirby to protect everyone with all your might, that's the way of star warrior__s, we prefer to die by protecting the ones we love than watch them how they die and don't do anything. With this my fellow little star warrior, I leave you, good bye little one, hoping we could see us again, remember that the fate of the universe is on your shoulder; it seems a strong responsibility, but I know you are going to make it, I'm sure of it since the first day I met you, that's why I leave with no worries… little warrior now I leave just always remember to fight life with might, honor and with you heart."_

With this Fumu finished reading, her face was full of tears the she ran away and went to the graveyard she stayed in front of meta knight's grave for while, then she say quietly "I never thought Kirby was so important for you, can you forgive me…" it pass some minutes and then she feel a little bright which was shining the grave, with this she felt the comfortable warm of the bright and then smiled happily and went home knowing that she indeed met a great great star warrior and friend.

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR COMMENTS: yes I know I'm bad writting but I like to tell and listen to stories


End file.
